


I'm On Fire

by ladyofreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, No plot whatsoever, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, on fire, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Kylo Ren is on fire for Rey as he watches her dress through her bedroom window.I'm On Fire by Bruce Springsteen[Verse 1]Hey, little girl, is your daddy home?Did he go away and leave you all alone?I got a bad desire[Chorus]Oh, oh, ohI'm on fire[Verse 2]Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?And can he do to you the things that I do?Oh no, I can take you higher[Chorus]Oh, oh, ohI'm on fire[Verse 3]Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dullAnd cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my skullAt night, I wake up with the sheets soakin' wetAnd a freight train runnin' through the middle of my headOnly you can cool my desire
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/gifts).



> This is based on the prompt submitted by somethingdifferent. I was so excited to write it! I wrote three different stories and chose this one. Hope you like it.

Kylo Ren watched Rey that evening, just as the fireball of a sun sank below the horizon. The wooden deck felt warm and soft under his bare feet, inviting, like Rey’s sweet smile. The smell of night blooming jasmine perfumed the rich summer air. He stood where he shouldn’t be, listening, watching, wishing. His footfalls had been masked by the mossy path that led around the house to the lush private garden.

Kylo hid in the shadows and saw Rey glide from bedroom to bathroom—he heard water turn on.

He knew she slipped off her creamy silk robe and stepped into the warm water. He grew hard thinking of the lithe, muscular woman of his dreams soaping her breasts, belly, sliding one hand between her legs.

Was she thinking of him? He doubted it. He was on fire, wanting her tucked up beneath him, looking only at him.

He thought of her rinsing herself, warm water sluicing down her back, between her buttocks, and dripping on her toes. He would suck those pearls if she’d let him, then move up her thighs to another hard little pearl between her legs. Kylo bit back a moan and rocked on his feet to ease the tension building inside him. He woke up every day, dreaming of her, wishing nothing more than to cool his raging, fevered desire with her lips on his.

He thought of her stepping out of her shower to dry her long legs and sweet bottom. He would cup her lovely ass and hold her up to take her against the wall.

She walked out of the bathroom, no robe, nothing to hide the expanse of soft perfumed skin he craved so badly. Kylo sucked in a breath and took a step deeper in the shadows.

Rey slipped on a pair of black lace panties and paired them with a push-up bra. She sat on the bed to pull thigh-high stockings up over her legs.

He needed to take her soon—he’d rip those panties off and bury his face between her legs. The stockings could stay on her thighs as she clenched them around his ears.

Rey retrieved a blood red dress, Kylo’s color of choice, and dropped it over her head. She returned to the bathroom.

Kylo realized must leave before he lost himself in her, before he busted in the bedroom and took her as his own.

The lust he felt was a knife to his gut. He would spill his seed right then and there if he could, but he could wait. 

Was her husband home? Kylo didn’t see him anywhere.

He let himself into the living room to see if his lovely Rey would emerge. He lounged back on the couch and tried to calm his raging hard-on with thoughts of how sturdy the furniture was. It was a man’s taste, though with feminine touches here and there. A throw pillow or two—understated elegance. Dark red drapes and a rich jewel-toned carpet.

He snorted. And all he could think about was how sturdy furniture would hold Rey steady while he pounded himself inside her. The pillows would cushion her belly as he took her over the arm of the couch. He would draw the drapes and tumble her on the carpet.

At that moment, Rey walked out of the bedroom, looking like liquid fire, red dress swirling like flames licking at her feet. Her makeup was flawless, her lips red and delicious.

She took one look at Kylo seated with legs crossed on the oh-so-sturdy couch. “Oh,” she said.

He reached out and snagged her delicate wrist. She gasped as he pulled her, skirts and all onto his lap and let her feel how ready he was for her.

“Hey, little girl,” he murmured in her ear. “Is your Daddy home? Or did he leave you here alone?”

Rey looked into his eyes and whispered, “He’s not here. Only you and me.”

“You know I can do things to you that he won’t do. I can take you to heaven, if you let me.”

Rey leaned in closer. “Were you watching me dress, Kylo?”

“Yes.” He smoothed her hair back with his big hand and kissed her neck, drawing his prickly mustache over sensitive skin and making her shiver.

“You’re such a bad man,” Rey moaned, exposing her neck further.

“I want to fuck you, little girl. I’m on fire for you.” He raised his head and pressed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

She pulled her lips away. “My husband.”

“You like me better, don’t you? I know you do. Lie over the arm of this couch, little girl. Let me take you from behind.”

Rey didn’t hesitate. She hitched up her red dress, tucked pillows under her stomach, and started to slide her lacy panties down. “Fuck me, Kylo.” 

Kylo came up behind her and ripped them off. He knelt and tasted his beauty, all of her, running his tongue everywhere, while she gasped in delight. He found her clit, and she opened her legs wider to give him access. He teased her lightly until she called him Kylo and begged him for her release. Then he let her come, knowing she would scream for him.

He opened his pants and stroked himself to full hardness. His dick pushed up against Rey’s wet lips, while she lay rippling with aftershocks. He plunged in and listened to her groan of delight. He found her clit and rubbed it while he thrust into her warm body.

She squirmed and bucked under him, coming quickly, beating her fists on the couch. He groaned and slammed into her repeatedly, calling her name.

He finished with a ragged moan and lay on top of her. They were both breathing hard.

“Kylo Ren,” Rey whispered. 

“Hm?”

“I want you to know that you’re wrecking my dress.”

“So what?” he growled and squirmed around on top of her, trying to maneuver his dick back inside. It was a lost cause.

“Also, you’re heavy.”

“Humpf,” he said. He pushed her hair back and pressed kisses on her freckles.

Rey batted at him and missed. He continued to kiss her face. “We’re going to be late.”

“Don’t fucking care.”

Rey poked him with an elbow. “You’re sliding out of me and I need something to wipe up with. This dress is going to get messy and then I’ll have to change. Go get a towel, please and thank you.”

“I just had a raging orgasm and you want me to be your fucking errand boy?” He was incensed. “Get your damn husband to do it.” But he got up and retrieved a handful of tissue. “Best I got.” He handed them to her.

“Thank you so very much,” Rey said, primly. “Now I must go and fix myself.” She eyed him. “You need to do the same, Ben. We have to leave soon.”

“I’m not Ben Solo today, little girl.” He pulled up his pants with a flourish.

Rey smiled at him. “All right, Kylo Ren. Go and clean up. And stop creeping around outside. You can watch me get ready inside and we can fuck before I get dressed.”

Ben pointed at his wife. “You’re no fun.”

She swished her skirts at him. “I’m plenty fun. Just ask my husband.”

Ben snorted. “That guy? Bit of an uptight prude, I’d say. Will he fuck you over the couch? I know you love Kylo Ren better.”

Rey stopped and turned around. “You’re an idiot. Fortunately, I love both Kylo and Ben.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and handed over her abandoned panties with a smirk.

“Oh, oh, oh, I’m on fire,” he said.


End file.
